pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Closer to Mars
Closer to Mars is a longer episode than most, due to the fact that Celebrating the 1812 Overture, the episode it's paired up with, is more of a mini episode. This episode is the 17th episode of Season 31 on Disney and the 31st on Nickelodeon. Since this is the 31st season and the 31st episode on Nickelodeon, on the night this airs on Nick, it will have exclusive content. Phineas and Ferb build a space shuttle to go to Mars, but things go horribly wrong as the space shuttle chrash lands into Mars making Mars start coming closer to Earth. Doofenshmirtz wants to fill all the holes in bagels. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are ready to launch their space shuttle to Mars late that night. Linda and Lawrence obviously have no idea what is going on, but Candace wants to get to the bottom of it. As the countdown is starting, Phineas wonders where Perry is. Perry is going into the freezer and ends up in his lair as a chunk of ice. Monogram, after defrosting Perry, tells him that Doof has been seen checking out books on different breads and grains. So Agent P is on the case. The launch is complete and the boys' shuttle is hurdling towards Mars, but not how they wanted it to be. Candace looks through a telescope and sees Mars slowly getting closer to Earth. Ferb is reminded of the Whalemingos. But this was no time for that, Phineas needed to think of something fast, and Candace would actually have to help! Ferb suggests using the giant spring again, but Phineas wants to take a different approach. He calls everyone from town over to help out with his idea. Meanwhile, Perry is just getting started at Doof's late at night. Doof tells Perry that he is annoyed with the fact that bagels have holes in them, similar to the twist of pretzels, so he wants to fill all the holes in every bagel in the Tri-State Area. Norm reminds him that doughnuts have holes in them too, but Doof wants to conquer that another day. Doof powers up his Hole-Fill-Inator and waits. Patiently. Phineas has the idea to use every citizen's strength to hold Mars and then throw it up in the sky. Monogram doesn't know how that will work, but Carl reminds him that they are in a cartoon again. People from all over town appear to help. Including people like Amazing Adam, J.P., and Albert. Phineas' idea works as Mars is properly placed back into orbit. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *'Monty Monogram': "Aren't you a bit young to be conducting an experiment which could lead to the deaths of many citizens in the town?" *'Phineas': "Now that you put it that way, yes." Ferb's Line "Kind of reminds me of Buford and his Whalemingos." Whatcha' Doin Candace Perry's entrance to lair Goes through the freezer Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, after hours Trivia *First time a Spot the Diff episode has been referenced in the show. Continuity *The Whalemingos are brought up, and the plot is similar to that episode ("When Worlds Collide") *J.P. appears after a while ("Toy to the World") *Candace mentions a beach party of errors and a tooth themed carnival ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Error"), ("Bully Bust") *Doof mentions de-twisting pretzels ("Buford Confidential") *The ape from "Lights, Candace, Action" appears again *Amazing Adam appears again ("Celebrating the 1812 Overture") Allusions *'Mars Needs Moms': On Mars, Phineas sees a sign that says, "In Need of Mothers" *'Donkey Kong': The ape becomes angry and begins to throw barrels *'NASA': Phineas wants to start a space program called TRSASA. Category:Season 31 Category:Specials